heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.18 - Before the Fear
Sunday in Central Park. Families out getting air, bikers and joggers on the paths, and in a little while there's going to be a free concert. After a couple texts back and forth, Fern and Leo decided to catch the concert, and set a place to meet before it starts. Fern was out of her apartment early, partially because she didn't want to be late, partially because she likes to get out of the apartment any time she can. She's chosen to wear a summer dress, the top a plain white tank, a strip of brown belted around her lower ribs, and the skirt a flower pattern on a pale peach background. Kind of conservative for her, actually. On her feet are comfortable sandals, since she didn't know if there might be a lot of standing for the concert. She's waiting by a fountain, seated on the edge, talking to a little girl who is occupying herself splashing in the water. "Just don't lean too far, you'll fall in and get yourself all wet." The words are gentle and full of humor. Leo is in faded jeans and a stylish top. To be honest though, the phone clipped on his belt is different from before or perhaps it just has a more impressive hard case on it. He is only a minute late, having been held up by responsibilities. Still, he is there soon enough, approaching the fountain. He grins as he raises a hand to wave, "Hey, Fern!" He offered to pick Fern up, but she declined of course. It does make Leo more curious, though when or if he finds out why, he will see it was a waste of time. The voice draws Fern's attention up, and her smile widens. As she stands there's one last, "Be careful now." to the little girl before Fern steps away and toward Leo. She doesn't have her messenger bag with her today, because there's no need to go to the park with a friend equipped with a hammer, right? "Leo! Hope you didn't have any trouble finding the fountain?" She tried to give clear directions, perhaps going a little overboard in pointing out all the little landmarks the young Luthor would see along the way (and then on the left, you'll see a park bench that has a heart carved into it, and just past that is a garbage can...) Stopping just short of Leo, Fern falters a moment. This is the moment she would give a hug to most friends, even new ones, but she doesn't move in to hug Leo. "Ummm...no problem, even saw the carved little heart. It's why it took me so long," and Leo grins at that, "For some reason, my OCD kicked in and I had to find each thing you mentioned on the way here." He chuckles at that. But then he head tilts slightly, as if not realizing Fern's issue exactly, "What's up?" His tone is curious. With a quick shake of her head, Fern's smile is back and she says lightly, "Nothing. Sorry, if I'd have known I'd have pointed out fewer things," is added sheepishly. "Mama says I can be a little over informative at times." Apparently her mother is adept at wording things kindly. It only takes her a second to wish she'd brought her bag after all, because it gives her something to do with her hands. "You missed quite a time at the Hammer demo last night." "Did I? I ended up...getting into a spot of trouble actually, completely missed it." Leo hrms a bit, "Things are fine now though, but why don't you tell me about it? I read an article and watched some of a video, but honestly? It just isn't the same as hearing someone's personal accounting of it, especially yours. You notice some interesting things," and details. Leo doesn't seem to be in a rush, though he does start to move toward where the concert is due to be held. Fern walks along with Leo, a touch of excitement coming to her voice as she relays the events of the previous night. She tells Leo about the impressive opening music, "And he danced across the stage, can you believe it?" comes with obvious amusement. The young waitress describes the prototype coming up out of the stage, and then the appearance of the three drones. How two drones blew up their targets, but one flew above the crowd. "Some people were heading out, afraid that it was something gone wrong. I wasn't worried, though." She does, for some reason, have a lot of faith in Hammer. "Considering Mr. Hammer's past history in demonstrations, you should have been," Leo says with a bit of humor. "It epically failed last time he released that project. But seems he has fixed most of the bugs," but not all of them. "Bold move to re-release them." .... to be continued .... Category:Log